


Sway

by Pop_Rocks_And_Skittles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pop_Rocks_And_Skittles/pseuds/Pop_Rocks_And_Skittles
Summary: Short one-shot, Rey and Ben spend the evening dancing and swaying.





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic written by myself on this site and i am just a little nervous. So enjoy!

Warmth was still lingering in the summer air as the sun was setting over the picturesque lake and stone gazebo. A soft breeze swept through the dusk air as a soft melodic tune filled the air as a pair swayed together to the radio sitting on the ledge. They made no sound, allowing the calm summer air fill the silence between the beats. Her hands slowly caressed the nape of his neck, fingers entangled in his soft black locks. He rested his forehead to hers, his eyes never leaving her own. She could feel the adoration fill her soul the longer he gazed at her. She could feel a shy smile rise and she had to look away, resting her head on his shoulder. She could feel his head turn his head and his lips pressed to the crown of her head. 

She didn’t think she could love this man anymore but he was always proving her wrong. 

As the song faded out, they keep swaying til a new upbeat song followed and she can’t help the giggle that escapes, as he- without missing a beat- spins her out and back into his arms. He grins brightly at her laugh as he picks her up and spins her around. They dance with abandon, moving randomly but in sync with each other. She never wants it to end. 

And as this song begins to slow, he spins her once more and she lands with her back to his front. His arms encased her waist and he rests his head in the crook of her neck. She closes her eyes in content, a small smile still on her lips as they started to sway again. 

Rey raised her hand and carded her fingers through Ben’s hair. She could feel the shiver of pleasure run down his body and she giggled again, turning her head to breathe in his scent. Rey loved the way he smelled, a musky leather, fresh ink, and paper. She felt safe, surrounded by him and his scent. 

“I love you, Ben.” she murmured, tears gathering in her eyes. She could hear his breath catch, and let out a shaky sigh. “You make me so happy.” 

He released his grip from around her waist and turned her to face him, his eyes misting. He broke out in a huge grin. “I love you too, Rey. You are my forever and always. My Rey of sunshine.” She barked out a surprised laugh and threw her arms around his neck. 

“You’re my forever too.” He pressed his lips to hers, taking her breath away once again.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of great Reylo writers and i hope you enjoyed this! I have another fic being written and planned out, and i hope to have it finished soon if i don't get burnt out. 
> 
> I have a tumblr, so come say hi!


End file.
